


Yogs Trek: A New Fronties

by Captain_ForsythStories



Series: Star trek tales [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Yogscast
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Mentioned Yogscast Member(s), Multi, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: Captain Xephos Gual is giving command of The USS Bristol and Run into a old Friend who he hasn't see since the Academy, A friend he made a promise  that they would never part. now she is his Frist Officer, can they fix their Relationship or will stay broken forever.
Series: Star trek tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/589891
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Promises

Starfleet academy, 2250.

"What you first Assignment?"  
Xephos Gual look up from his padd to see Lomadia standing in front of him, They were outside on the academy grounds, It was getting dark and cold. Not far they could hear the sound of music from the Graduation party at The main hall. Xephos want to sit by himself to write to his Step family about the news. "I'm on the Repulse, you?" He replied, Lomadia sat down next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. he noted the sad expression. "I got assign to the Constitution." she Sighed, Xephos reach for her hand. They made promise to always be together even to try and be on the same ship but it would seem fates had other ideas. "Constitution, that on the other side of the Quadrant"  
"yeah, look like we would be working together then." She said, He kiss the top of her head. "We can still chat with each other, so it not all bad." He Reassured.  
"I guess not, but it won't be the same." She was right, long distant call tend to only hinder the Relationship. sometime ruining them altogether and that something they don't want happening. they watch the Stars for a bit, enjoying what time they have before they ship off tomorrow. "No matter how far we are, we will always be together." He said looking into her eyes. "Promise?"  
"Promise." 

eleven years later, Starbase 35 orbital Shipyards. 

Xephos walk out the back compartment to the cockpit area of the shuttle, His friend Lalna was manning the controls, flying it pass the dock ships and Drydocks that surround the planet of where Starbase 35 was. "there she is." Xephos look out of the main viewport to an drydock and house inside was an Aegis Class, one of the new Starship designs to replace the older ships in the fleet. It was impress, it sleek profile made it look fast and nimble. they drew closer to it, he could see the name of his new ship. The U.S.S. Bristol.  
"heard it can reach warp 8.9." Lalna Commented, they did a fly by of the ship before landing the shuttle bay.  
as They disembark and Starfleet flag officer approach. "Captain Gual, Welcome." He greeted.  
"Commodore North, thank you." Xephos turn and interduce Lalna. "this is Lieutenant Commander Lalna," he continued. "He was my chief Engineer on the Oberth." North shook the blonde hair engineer hand.  
"It Good to meet you both, follow me." They left the Shuttle bay and down a hallway, Many crewmembers were moving about up and down, in and out of doors. They reach the turbolift. "Deck one, Hear a lot good things about you captain." North said, the low hum of the lift moving as he spoke. "I hope so, did a lot of stupid things." He joked. North chuckle a bit.  
"I was very Impress with you handing of the Nausicaan raiders few weeks back." The turbolift door open to the bridge, they exited it.  
"Thank you, we show them not to mess with our trade routes." Xephos look around, it was a decently size bridge with the command chair in the middle and flanking it nearby was two stations. Helm and navigation was in front. "we design it to be more effective." North told, Xephos was impress by the improvement the ship had to offer.  
"Xephos?" A voice call from behind, it sounded familiar. He turn to see who it was and gasp in surprise. there standing next to rear console was Lomadia, she wore the science blue dress uniform. her hair was now tie back. she walk up to him, North and Lalna just watch. "Lomadia, what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lomadia, what are you doing here?" Xephos asked feeling a mix of happy and Fear, she was about to replied when Commodore North cut in.   
"She your new Frist officer, I didn't know you met before." He Told Xephos who was still surprise from seeing his Ex-Girlfriend. "Well, I can see that there some catching up to do," He smiled as turn to Lalna. "I'll will show you to engineering Mr Lalna."  
They left the bridge, Xephos and Lomadia Stare at each others unsure who should speak first. "Lom, I-!"   
"I see you grew a beard the last time we chat." She commented, Xephos felt little self conscious now. "It Suit you." He move little closer to her but she put her hand up. "Look, I don't blame you, you were right." She said turning away from him. "long distant Relationship was never going to work." Xephos try to place hand on her shoulder but she turn back to him. He drop his head a little.   
"No, I didn't even try to make it work." He look back up to Lomadia. "I Betrayed you and I now have to live with that guilt, I understand if you are mad with me." He Said, Trying to hold back his Sadness. "I'm sorry." Lomadia watch him walk into the turbolift and door close behind him, his Words sank deep within her and She just stood on the bridge alone to think about what he said.

"And This is engineering." North show Lalna as they step inside to a larger, spacious room with tall Warp core like columns in the middle. There was a small horizontal Columns Stuck out the main one, a lot consoles encircle the core. Lalna Look at it in a amazement, they approach one of the console. "Far more Streamline and lot More Unified than the one on Constitution Class with Warp speed of seven point nine, The Aegis class is set out to be the most Advance Ship in the fleet." He Told, Smugly.   
"Well one of the Most advance ship." A voice call from the above area, They look up to see Short blond Hair Man in Engineering red climbing down one of the ladders. "But Nothing can beat the Dumfries." North Smiled as the Irish man walk up to him.  
"Lalna, This is Lt.Commander Dean Hastie of Starship Dumfries, He help overseeing the work on this class." Hasties shake Lalna hand.  
"Aye, If their anything you need to know about the ship, Just ask me." He Offered as he started to show them around. "Now, let me show you the improvement that been made." 

Xephos walk down the corridor of Bristol, Sulking about what he said to Lomadia. He Felt bad for saying what he said, After all she was right Long Distant Relationship were difficult to do but at the same time he didn't try much to maintain it. He was still thinking about it as he rounded the comer to see two officer arguing with each other, One of them was a short Black hair Asian woman Pointed a Hyper spanner at a tall Brown hair Man with neatly trim Moustache. "You stick that thing in my face, one more time, I put it somewhere that sun don't shine!" Xephos Approach them, Before she could do such a thing.  
"Is Everything alright?" She glared furiously at him.   
"This one keep interrupting my work, I'm trying to get thing ready for launch!" She Snarl at the blue shirt man, Who held his hands up.  
"Well if you show up for you physical, then I wouldn't have to interrupt you work." He said in his defence, Although he knew she didn't care what his excuse was. Xephos move between them, Trying to Prevent the argument from getting worst.   
"Is this true, Lieutenant." The woman look away, Not happy about this.   
"Yes, but I don't...feel comfortable about it." She Told, keeping her eyes on the floor. the man move along Xephos, putting away his medical scanner.  
"That understandable, Sorry for this captain, I'm doctor Sijn Byron." He held out his hand to him, which the captain took.   
"Captain Xephos Gaul, your new commanding officer." he Replied, then turn to the lieutenant. "What your name." She look back up, sighing before speaking.  
"Nano, Lieutenant Nano." She went back to her work, He just look back at the doctor in confusion.   
"Right, Well Carry on." He gave a half curt nod before walking away, thinking what an interesting crew he has.


	3. Chapter 3

Starbase 35 Shuttlebay. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Commander Sarah Edwards asked the Former member of her Sciences team, newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Bouphe. "You are great member of the crew, Captain Forsyth was even impress by you skills." the Young Blue hair officer smiled softly at Commander Compliment, Bouphe had only been on the Dumfries for three months since it Deployment to the Klingon Border over a year ago. She had prove to very useful with help finding a way to save Chopergans planet from dying, They are a race located on edge of Klingon space. Their world was once a part of the empire and was heavy mine for resources, slowly destroying it atmosphere. Bouphe along Edwards manages to reverse it by using the ship deflector, She was awarded by the Captain for work.   
"thank you commander But I join to see new life and Civilization, Not to patrol borders." She explained to her friend, The Dumfries has spent most of it first year of it five year mission keep an eye out for Klingon activity after they try to launch a larger scale invasion into federation. Starfleet had already lost a sizeable portion of it fleet to the Rouge Romulan Nero two year ago and was still recovering from it. The Klingon Vice General Tar' goth use this as opportunity to declare war, luckily The crew of the Dumfries put a stop to their plans and force them to retreat back to their space.   
Edwards just Nodded as they enter the hanger where a shuttle was ready to take her to the Bristol, They stop just before it. "Seeing there no way to change your mind, I wish you luck of your new assignment." She gave the young norther a Hug goodbye, Which Bouphe Accepted. "Send a postcard." bouphe Laugh as she boarded the shuttle, taking one last look at Edwards before finding a seat. The Shuttle soon took off toward the many orbital Dry-docks that litter the area, It flew past the Dumfries dock at the starbase. Bouphe Look at her old home with fond smile as it past by, She will miss her time there but she was also looking forward to her new home.

Xephos Stood in his ready room, something of which was rare on Starship in the 23rd century. He was join by Commodore North, who was sitting down at the desk. "well that should be the last of the crew and supplies on board now, I think it time to go over you first Mission then." He handed a padd to him. "the Rask Sector is mostly unexplored with few planet known to us, It also home to Vervassian Star republic." Xephos read the info on them, they were a small Faction that has tight legal system. It has cause a lot of problem for trade deal as they ban many things, From medicine to certain foods. "Now We have Manage to broker a deal with them, although there been a problem recently." He continued. "We have set up a colony in that sector but the main route run near their border, So they have enforce a Check point of sort."   
"And you want the Bristol to sort it out." The commodore nodded. "Is that why I was choosing for this command."   
"Partly the reason, the main one is that we don't want to risk an incident." He sigh as he look out the window. "Starfleet is in no shape to fight a war, After the lost of Vulcan and the fleet, We have to rethink our mission." Xephos Grimace as he thought back to when he hear that his brother Suman Gual was killed during the rescue mission to Vulcan, who serving on the U.S.S. Mayflower. He could understand the Commodore concern, that event show that Starfleet was Unprepared for thing like that. "Well best return back to the station, God speed Xephos." He shook his hand and walk out of the room, leaving Xephos to get himself ready to command. he look at a photo of his family, His brother was next to him scuffing up his hair.   
I won't let more people die in vain, for you bother. he was brought out of thought by the intercom, he walk over to his desk. "Gaul here."  
"We are ready to depart, sir." The voice of ensign Angor, the ship helmsman reported.   
"I'm on my way, Gaul out." He tuck his uniform, then quickly rush out to the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Oran VI, Edge of Vervassian space.  
some time later.

"Approaching Oran VI now, Captain." Lieutenant Bengar reported to Xephos who Sat in the centre chair of the Bristol, The viewscreen show the dark blue Class-M Planet of Oran before them. this is were the Vervassian were enforcing their Check points as the planet lay the route into the sector, Fleet of Vervassian Patrol ships dotted the Area. Xephos Felt Impress by the sight, but also nervous as well.  
"Open Hailing frequencies." he ordered as the screen change to show a tall stern Humanoid man with a forehead ridge as well as a small on his nose, He also had Pointy ear like a Vulcan. "Greeting I'm Captain Xephos Gual Of Federation starship Bristol." The Vervassian just stare at him. "Em, I wish to speak to leader, it about-"   
"By Republic law twenty three sub section four, You must file a request order to speak with Viceroy, Failure to do so will lead to ten year sentence in jail." He said bluntly, Lomadia look at Xephos confusingly.  
"Right, I would like to request a meeting with the Viceroy, please." The Vervassian look to his side then back.   
"An Request order has been sent as you are expected, I will push it to top priority." He said. "Beam over to our station and we will greet you there." Before Xephos could replied, the channel was close.   
"ten year, Jesus, I thought the death sentence for talos was extreme." Lomadia walk up beside him. "I'm already getting a bad feeling from this." He rose from his chair, handed it over to her. "Lieutenant Commander honeydew, is it?" He asked the Bulky red hair man at tactical, who nodded. "Come with me, Lom inform Doctor Triad to meet us in the transporter room." he told as they enter the turbolift. "So a Druark, Must be weird serving on an Alien ship?"   
"not really, I have been in Starfleet for Six years now, so I've learn to fit with others." He could see his captain feeling awkward for asking him that question. "I will admit, There are some day where do I learn something new from other cultures that I never seen or hear before." He gave jolly grin to Xephos, Who return the look. "let me be the first to welcome you to the ship, Captain."   
"thank you, Mr Honeydew, Do you have a last name?" Honeydew chuckle Loudly.  
"No, We do use our clan name for time to time when addressing each other in a formal matter." He Said, Stroking his beard.   
"What is you clan name, If that alright to ask?" Xephos asked, trying his best to not offend.   
"Of course, I'm Honeydew of Khaz Modan." The turbolift doors open and they quickly walk out toward the transport room, Where Doctor Triad and Bouphe were waiting.   
"Doctor, Commander Bouphe, I only call for the doctor?" Bouphe cheeks turn shade of red, She fiddle with her pink hair.  
"Sorry, sir, But this great chance to study Vervassian culture." She told nervously. "so I thought I might ask if I can join you, sir."   
Xephos glanced up to Sijn, who just shrug his shoulder and Honeydew Just had bemuse look to him, Xephos thought of moment. "Fine, But keep it discreet, I don't want to thrown in jail for spying." They walk on to the pad, the transport chief a Lieutenant Nilesy began putting in the landing coordinates into the console.   
"Coordinates Lock, Starting transport sequence now." the Scottish man reported, Moving the sliders up and the familiar Rising whine of the materialization taking a effect. The bright glow soon wash over everyone and after a brief second they reappear in a dull grey room that must be the Vervassian equivalent of a transport room, There standing behind a console were the same person he spoke to before and Another far more Fancy dress one that Xephos assume was high ranking Officer. He walk down to introduce himself.  
"Greeting, I am captain Xephos Gaul of the federation starship Bristol, Thank you for seeing us." The High ranking one held his out to his side, and return greeting.  
"I am Vice General Dr'Karr in charge of the fleet here, welcome to station." He jester to the other officer. "This Fleet Captain Ka'ra, he run this station." He just half nod, Keeping watchful eye on Xephos and his crew. "Now, I assume you here about the checkpoints."   
"yes, we believe that some of these inspection are happen in Federation space, just along the border." Ka'ra Snarl slightly, Dr'Karr gave him a glare.   
"Follow me and we can discuss this more privately." They lead them out of their transporter room to a nearby Briefing room, where they began their talks.


	5. Chapter 5

Vervassian Orbit control Station, Oran VI.

"How dare you accuse us of such Slander!" Vice General Dr'Karr Stare angry at Fleet Captain Ka'ra for his outburst, it was another to Make Him back down and gave apologetic nod. The General turn his attention back to the Bristol Captain, Who have kept his composure during Ka'ra little outburst.  
"I am sorry about that, It just we let our pride get the better of us sometime." The fleet Captain grunted at that, But kept quiet. "now you were saying about this Checkpoint?"  
"We had reports of illegal Searches in our border, They all say it was Vervassian ships that were doing it." Xephos Slide a padd with the relevant data on it, Dr'Karr Read through it all. "I Know Vervassian have pride them with keeping to law they have created, But even you have to see what going here." Ka'ra Move to also see what was on the padd, He went pale as he saw the look of disgust on Dr'Karr face.  
"Do you know anything about this Fleet Captain?" He asked, Xephos Note the nervousness of Ka'ra as he answered.  
"N-No Sir, I do not known anything about this." The general Slide the padd back to Xephos, Clearly Annoyed that his people would do such a thing.  
"Captain Gual, I will do wherever within law to find this Traitors to Law and see that they are put on trial for their crime!" He Exclaimed. "While I am unable to deal with one outside of our space, I will leave it to you and your crew to help bring these Criminal into justice."  
Xephos gave small nod, he then look at Ka'ra. "if I may general, can Fleet Captain Ka'ra Accompany me on this task?" Ka'ra turn in surprise at his request, Dr'Karr ponder for a moment.  
"very well, he may join you, Good Luck Captain." He gave a Salute and Left, Xephos walk up to Ka'ra.  
"So then Fleet Captain, Ready to bring in some traitors?" He teased, Smiling as he walk on. Ka'ra clench his fist in angry.  
Fair play Captain, But it will only goes so far. He thought as he follow behind.


	6. Chapter 6

U.S.S. Bristol on course to Rask sector.  
One hour after departing Oran.

"Entering the area where these Checkpoint are supposedly located." Lieutenant Angor Reported, the only crewmember that wore a Beanie while on duty. Xephos Rose from the centre chair and twirl around to the science station, where Lomadia was working.   
"anything on long range sensor, Commander." She Look up the sensor scope, turning her head to him.   
"No sign of any ships, Nor any of Vervassian kind, They give off a unique warp signature which will make thing easier but none out here." She reported, Trying her best to keep info simple. He couldn't blame her for that, Science wasn't his strong suit, turning back toward the viewscreen. Xephos Ponder the absent of a checkpoint, Many of the reports from trader told them that this was the place.   
"Are there planetary Bodies that run along this route?" Lomadia ran a quick check of the records before responding.   
"Only Oran and small Binary star system called Balhee, but it only has a few class D planetoids." She said as Xephos thought, while It would seen unlikely for Oran to be where the checkpoint is as it would be to close the feds border for it to work. Balhee was proven to good candidate as it was farer away and closer to Vervassian Space, Xephos face toward Angor station.   
"Lieutenant set a course to Balhee, warp 3." He return to the chair as the ship turn and warp. Let see if I'm right.

Fleet Captain Ka'ra enter the Bridge after being inform of the arrival to Balhee, He Approach Xephos as he was reading the sensor data with Lomadia at her station. "You found something, Captain." Xephos turn away from the screen and face him, Despite Vervassian being tall than humans Xephos somehow did not feel Impose by him.   
"Nothing yet, we did launch a probe to where the central Star and it small companion are, due to their close proximity to one and another Causing a lot of interfere for us and-"   
"I get the picture, Captain." Ka'ra Grumbled, Xephos and Lomadia trade looks. they turn back to the screen when it pick up something.   
"it picking a faint Warp trail, Not far form the class B star." She transfer it to the main viewscreen, it show the trail heading between the two Stars. Xephos Study it as Ka'ra watch Worryingly.   
"Can we track it, find were it heading?" he asked her, She began punching some command in to her computer.   
"The trail is decaying, But I can predict where it may go." She informed, Xephos Smirk as he return to his chair.  
"Do it, then transfer the data to Navigation." He order as he sat down. "Mr Bengar, one you have the data, set a course to wherever that is." The young Sharknoid Nodded, Xephos watch as the ship re-enter warp once more. Lalna certainly has his work cut out for him. He Mused.


	7. Chapter 7

Somewhere near Balhee system.  
2258.6

They arrive at uncharted nebula to which the trail end, the first thing they did was scan for anything unusual and that when they detected a Disruptors fire from within it. Lomadia peer into the sensor scope, Relaying the info to Xephos. "I' picking up two ships, one of them energy signatures match the ones use by the Vervassian. She told, "I'm having trouble determining the other one, it is very weak."   
"Take us in, Arm weapons and rise shields!" Xephos ordered as the bridge lights turn red for combat, The Klaxons Blaring signalling everyone to battle stations.   
"Sir, Our shield won't work well in the nebula!" the commander reported, he just smirk at her.   
"Yes, But Neither will theirs!" they enter the nebula, the viewscreen started to get Choppy with static but could still make out the flash of Green Disruptors fire and faint blue glow of Vervassian engines, But he could also make out an old J class transport trying to dodge the fire. Xephos has only ever seen that type of cargo ships in old holo vids, Who ever was piloting it was Dam good one at that. it had manage to avoid to taking to much fire but it still getting hit none less. "focus on it weapons and engines, Keep us between them and the transport!" Angor move the Bristol with such grace toward them, while Bengar target the phasers on the Vervassian patrol Cruiser. The first shot hit it starboard Weapon array, The cruiser move off and return fire on them.   
"our Phasers have no effect, they armour is too thick!" Bengar yell over the Klaxons, as spark and debris flew past. "Suggest using torpedoes!"   
"Negative, I want to disable them!" He turn to Ka'ra, the bridge rock as they took another hit. "Any weakness you can give us."   
"I'm not going to tell our weakness." He said, Xephos Look sternly at him. "You want to die by your own people?" Ka'ra pause for moment, He didn't want reveal any secret that could embarrasses the republic but he didn't want to die also, he let out a frustrated sigh.  
"May I?" Xephos nodded and he move to the navigator console. "Target here, they are the main power conduits to the engines and are less protected." Bengar retarget and open fire, Causing an large hull breach on the rear most part of the Cruiser.   
"Direct hit, They are retreating from nebula!" Xephos relax a little, he saw Ka'ra also relax.  
"Go to yellow alert, hail the Transport." A face of Man with grey skin and dark black hair appear on the screen, He was in a small slightly destroyed bridge. He look thrilled to see Starfleet come to his aid. "greeting, I am Captain Xephos Gual of Federation starship Bristol."   
"I'm Captain Sips of earth cargo vessel Torbjörn, At your service." He Said as thought his life wasn't in danger just few moment before.   
"Do you require assistance, we can tow you out of the nebula?" The grey skin man Smiled.   
"That would be very Kind, My warp drive was badly damage by those Vervassian dogs." Ka'ra snarl at the man, Honeydew was about to get up to deal with him but Xephos step in.   
"Fleet Captain, you can return to your Quarters now, we can handle this." Ka'ra stare angrily but Walk off in a huff, Xephos turn back to screen. "Do you wish to come aboard our ship while we fix your ship?" Sips Nodded. "Very good, standby to beam over." the screen closed, Honeydew rose from his Station.  
"Sir, I think we need to place guards on the Fleet captain, for both their protection." He asked, Xephos agreed.   
"Do so, Commander come with me to the transporter room." She got up and follow him to the turbolift.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All, You Friendly neighbourhood Terrible Writer here, With another Star trek Story but this time with a twist! The yogscast are the main cast. Now a warning I will be delving deep into Yogscastian lore with this one. so don't be scared to ask about something you don't understand. I will be able to help you. 
> 
> another thing I will only be using their avatars so Not the IRL yogscast, due to things like Lewis and Hannah no longer dating, but their avatars are still together in universe? that my headcanon anyway so yeah I guess. 
> 
> also this is apart of star trek Dumfries story.


End file.
